


A little Green Dress

by SoCloseSoFarAway



Category: WWE
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoCloseSoFarAway/pseuds/SoCloseSoFarAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheamus loses a bet to Randy but somehow makes it work to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little Green Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for Sheamus' outfit goes to Starrstruck_64. Gotta love her! <3

Pulling on a green and black corset dress over his satiny green thong and fishnet stockings, Sheamus promised himself that he would never bet against Randy Orton again. Now he had to crossdress for the signing tonight. _Well,_ he thought. _Might as well tease the bastard with this one._

Sheamus twirled in front of the mirror, smirking as he did so. His black skirt rose slightly, revealing a tiny bit of dark green silk. He checked to make sure the sides of his corset were laced up properly, then adjusted his stockings. Crossdressing was fun, but some outfits, and circumstances, were a little uncomfortable.

Sitting on his bed, he pulled on a pair of leather biker boots. He would wear heels, but he tried some on earlier and almost broke his ankle. Besides, at his hight, he didn't need heels.

Randy said he needed to wear makeup but anything looked horrible against Sheamus' pale complexion. To appease his boyfriend, a coat of sparkly lip gloss was applied.

He grabbed his dark green purse whish held his phone and wallet. Sheamus had even gone as far as getting a bejeweled case for his phone. Taking his phone out, he texted Randy. _Be there in a few. Love ya babe._

He ran through a mental check list. Everything on right? Check. Purse? Check. Phone and wallet? Check and check. Not getting fired? Check. He already approved his outfit with Vincent, so there was no worry about any disapproval there. He may be kinky, but he didn't want to get fired. It had been an awkward conversation, but it was so worth it. The look on Vincent's face... well, Sheamus would be laughing about it for years.

Pulling up to and entering the mall, Sheamus got a lot of weird looks. He just shrugged them off, knowing the only one who mattered right now was Randy.

Two minutes before the signing was scheduled to start, Sheamus found Randy. The Viper's jaw must have come unhinged from how low it dropped. "B-b-but." he stammered.

"But what?" Sheamus smirked, spinning around slowly to show off his outfit. He took care not to let his skirt go up. Randy wouldn't get to see that until later.

"Vince is going to kill you!" Randy stared at him possessively. "Besides, only I get to see you like this."

Sheamus just rolled his eyes. "I cleared it with Vince." Sheamus stopped to smirk as Randy's jaw dropped once more. "And you dared me to do this. C'mon babe. There's a crowd waiting."

Sheamus took Randy's hand, leading him to the autographing area. There was a lot of cheering, and even more confused stares. "They seem to like my outfit." 

Seeing Cena approach Randy pulled Sheamus close as if to say _he's mine_.

When the previous Face of WWE smacked Sheamus' ass, both men wanted to killed him. And they would have if not for all the witnesses. "Hands off Cena." Orton hissed.

"Calm down babe. You'll get this ass soon enough. Let them be jealous." Taking his seat in front at the signing table, he motioned for Randy to sit next to him. 

"You're such a sl- Hey there, kid!" Randy forced a smile as his first fan approached him. Today was going to be a long day. 

~~~~

Finally! Randy dragged Sheamus into his hotel room after hours of constant teasing. "You slut. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll feel me for days."

Sheamus nodded, letting Randy slowly strip him. Taking a regular dress off was hard enough. A corset dress? Forget getting it off anytime in the current century. It didn't matter though. It let him tease Sheamus more. 

Randy wasted no time preping Sheamus' perfect ass. As soon as both men were stripped, he shoved Sheamus against the wall. He sucked on two fingers for a second before slipping them into Sheamus.

The soft moans that fell from Sheamus' lips were delicious. Randy didn't spend to much time scissoring him- he knew Sheamus was a little painslut. 

"R-randy. Please. I need ya in me." Oh lord in heaven have mercy on him. Sheamus knew exactly what his accent did to him when they were like this

Spitting into his palms, Randy slowly jacked himself off. He lined himself up, and slammed into Sheamus. He loved watching Sheamus come undone like this- he knew he could make him come without touching him. 

Three, four, five thrusts in; Sheamus was already having trouble standing.

Randy just shoved him against the wall harder, holding his hands above his head. "Wish you hadn't wore that slut outfit today, huh?" Randy growled into his ear.

"Nah a bit..." Sheamus barely managed to mumbled amiss a torrent of soft moans and whimpers. His response only fueled Randy's need. 

"Really...? Good." He grunted, slowing his thrusts, but making sure to pound roughly into him. With each thrust, a loud moan echoed off the walls. 

"Rand... I'm gonna..." Sheamus breathed. His warning was a little late. Body tensed, he released onto the wall. Feeling Sheamus clench around him, Randy came in time with him. 

"Shut up, ya fuckers!" An old man called from the room next over. Both men laughed softly, moved to pass out on the bed


End file.
